Thordar Guts-Gone
'''Thordar Guts-Gone', the Scholar of Sanity, was the leader of Dawnguard and a priest of Herma Mora. Biography Thordar was a dreadful person, responsible for the Lycanthropy Experiment, an attempt to inject werewolf blood onto the others to create a werewolf army for fending off vampires. Human in appearance only, what lied beneath his mind was incomprehensible. All the things he did was for the sake of learning, driven by his desire for more knowledge. This was suggested by the fact Thordar renounced his role of Archimagister of Winterhold College for the sake of ascending to a higher plane. He's once an outer being who can manipulate the entire Tamriel. Eventually, he was driven to suicide by the very same insight granted by his lord. It was said Thordar was once a kind person when he was a mere hunter lived in Bruma, his personality changed drastically when he became the Champion of Hermaeus Mora. In 5E 015, Thordar was briefly resurrected by Namrheg under the name of Gehrman First-Hunt II to help his master to look after a girl against his will, only to be killed off again when both of them have run out of their usefulness. Personal Life Generally speaking, the nature of Thordar was unpredictable. This despicable Dawnguard leader was known for being abusive and he hurts women as his career, it is a known fact he was the one who ruined Helvian's life. He does that only for his self interest. Nevertheless, Thordar's loyal to Herma Mora. And in return, his lord granted his champion various forbidden knowledge, this includes the ability to flip his gender. Thordar once borrowed the name of Gehrman for his own guild in Bruma and raised a little girl as a hunter. He renounced his role when his new Lord called upon him. He retook this role when the girl grew mature as Namrheg resurrected him in 5E 015 and forced him to look after a new sacrifice for the Moon Presence, before getting killed again. Combat and Skills Thordar utilised a whole arsenal of weapons and tactics to torment his foes, be it melee weaponries, explosives, or arcane arts. Granted by Hermaeus Mora, he could deploy cosmic arts recorded from the Black Books, from summoning Seekers to conjuring multiple Dawnbreaker replicas. The only purpose of his overkilling arsenal was to extend one's suffering for his own amusement. His primary weapon, the Rifle Spear was a notorious Trick Weapon formed by a Fireball Staff with a blade. It was said this particular staff has ruined various women's life, both physically and mentally. The blade was also a tool for extracting blood sample from his preys so he can clone them for further research. It was said his preys could never escape from his experiments even in their afterlife. He also has an axe which can extend its length. He could also swap gender freely with a peculiar spell for his own convenience, this includes swapping the others' gender, not just himself. Interestingly, he's capable of transforming into a beast despite not having Hircine's blood. Being a champion of a Daedric Prince, Thordar was believed to be unkillable, just like an artificial demigod. If one attempted to killed him, he could always reappear unharmed. However, this was proven wrong shortly after he was driven to suicide by insanity. Overall, he did everything. Quotes *''"Your guts are gone."'' *''"I don't step on pretty flowers, I appreciate them."'' *''"You're a delightful collection."'' *''"Our eyes are yet to be opened."'' *''"Grant us eyes, open our mind."'' *''"The insight is strong with this one."'' *''"I found you lack of knowledge disturbing."'' *''"No, I am your Thordar."'' Gallery NLaN-Thordar-Mage.jpg|Thordar Guts-Gone NLaN-Thordar.jpg|Thordar Guts-Gone's Hunter Attire, gender swapped. CosmicHunterArmor.jpg|Cosmic Hunter Armor, Thordar's combat attire Trivia *Thordar was named after Father Gascoigne from Bloodborne. *There is also another character named Father Gascoigne, despite wearing the same clothing, he's Thordar's subordinate. *He was also based on the author Mhazard's player character in Bloodborne, yet gender inverted. *Oddly enough, Thordar's androgynous appearance in the artworks created by the author were actually accidental. *Thordar was nearly an eldritch abomination in human form. *It was justified however as Thordar was made for countering powerplayers. Category:New Life at Night Category:Half-Breeds Category:Dawnguard Category:Cult of Hermaeus Mora Category:Hunters Category:Archmage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Old Blood Category:Demigods Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves